1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a fluororubber graft copolymer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluororubbers are recently noted as a material having good oil resistance, solvent resistance and heat resistance.
The fluororubbers, however, have the drawbacks that they have poor workability in kneading processes such as roll milling, and that, when cured molded products such as tubing are produced, treatment with pressurized water steam or long time heat-treatment was required for vulcanization after a molding step. The cured products obtained have also drawbacks that they have too high rigidity or poor elongation in spite of good tensile strength, or exhibit poor low temperature properties according to the Gehman torsion test or the T-R test.